Lily
by crimsonelf
Summary: Meridith Booth, average American woman, died in a car crash, only to wake up in the world of Harry Potter. Now known as Lily Evans, Meridith must hold on to her sanity with both hands and make sure she and James Potter survive the war to watch their son grow up. AU James/Lily fanfiction with a twist.
1. Snapshot One: Meridith

Meridith Booth is a 24 year old American woman who loves chocolate and reading Harry Potter fanfiction. Driving home drunk from a party, she dies in a car crash. She's given a second chance, waking up in an "alternate universe" that's oddly familiar but completely different and darker than what she imagined.

It's shocking enough to wake up in the Wizarding World of the Harry Potter franchise, but not nearly as heart attack inducing as looking into the mirror and seeing a completely different person staring back at you.

During her seventh year, 17 year old Lily Evans is killed when Dark Wizards raid Hogsmeade. Meridith wakes up in Lily's body, amidst the chaos. Lost and disoriented, Meridith is saved by James Potter. Now Meridith must learn how to control her accidental magic, pass her N.E.W.T.S., deal with the overprotective James Potter and his Marauders, steer clear of reflective surfaces, and avoid the broody Severus Snape, all while desperately trying to find a way back home.

War is raging, though, and Meridith has no choice but to accept the inevitable. She's stuck here, for the rest of her life. And Lily Potter didn't live past the age of 21…

Snapshots of Meridith's life and those around her as she assumes the role of Lily Potter, and the affect she has on the Wizarding World.

_Meridith suffers from Eisoptrophobia, a fear of her own reflection, because she has the physical appearance of Lily Evans.  
Warnings: Character Death, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters __are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this. It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play in the Harry Potter world with._

* * *

_America  
October, 2013_

Meridith Booth swayed dangerously, before face planting right into the wall. Several pictures were knocked to the floor, but she did not notice, too busy trying to right herself. In her alcohol induced state, she felt no pain, which was probably a good thing.

"Shit." The word came out unbidden, slurred, and slow.

She stood frozen for a moment, hand against the wall, as she attempted to regain her balance. Part of her knew she should have just stayed in the bed, next to the snoring stranger, but she just couldn't. It didn't feel right, not after what had happened.

True, she'd been willing, she drunkenly argued with herself as she stumbled toward the front door, but how much of a fight could a drunken woman really have put up? This was not how she had planned on losing her virginity. Drunk off her ass and barely able to hold her head up.

If she had been sober, she'd have been lamenting the loss of her virginity and the choice of partner, but thankfully she wasn't. There'd be time for regrets later. She just wanted to get home and crash in her own bed.

Why did she have to come to this stupid party anyway? Stupid Rob, forcing her to be social. He was her best friend. He knew how antisocial she was. Besides, weren't they too old for these crazy ass parties where people run around naked wearing lampshades on their head? Wasn't that the type of party 18 year old frat boys went to? They were 24, by god!

Then again, she reminded herself as she continued to rely on the wall for support, the guy she'd had sex with before she'd passed out probably was an 18 year old frat boy. With that thought, Meridith groaned and pushed away from the wall. Yep, she really needed to get home.

Not even thinking about what a stupid, stupid thing she was doing, the young woman searched for her purse. Finding it in the trashed living room, she dug her car keys from within and made her way out of the house. The crisp night air hit her, clearing her lungs, and she felt instantly sobered and refreshed.

"I can do this, no problem," she told herself, as she stumbled her way to her vehicle.

With that burst in confidence, Meridith Booth made the worst mistake in her short life. Twenty minutes after she had stumbled out of the door, an ambulance was rushing her toward the hospital, sirens screeching desperately.

She died in route to the emergency room.


	2. Snapshot Two: Lily

___Warnings: Character Death, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this. It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play in the Harry Potter world with. _

* * *

_Hogsmeade  
October, 1977_

Lily Evans searched the shelves of Honeydukes, breathing in the smell of all the candy. She was to meet Alice and Mary at The Three Broomsticks, but first she had to replenish her supply of Sugar Quills, as well as get a few other sweets.

Her bright emerald eyes roamed over the large selection of wizarding candies available in the shop as she tried to decide what she wanted to get. For a brief moment, she thought _I should get Sev some Chocolate Cauldrons,_ but quickly shook the thought away with a grimace. They were no longer on speaking terms, and it was almost painful to think of the boy who used to be her best friend.

_He's made his choice,_ Lily thought bitterly as she moved away from the chocolate display. She hated chocolate, always had. Severus had been the chocolate fiend among the two friends. She settled instead on buying a couple of Liqourice Wands for Alice and Mary, and some Ice Mice for herself. After picking up some Sugar Quills, Lily purchased her sweets and made her way out of the shop.

The redheaded girl began to make her way toward The Three Broomsticks, thoughts slightly bitter as she thought of Severus. She missed him dearly, but just could not bring herself to forgive him for calling her a Mudblood. If only he had listened to her. If only Potter, that prat, had respected her constant requests to leave him alone..

Once again, Lily pushed all thoughts of the Slytherin out of her mind, determined not to ruin her mood. Her mood, however, was destined to be ruined. There were several loud cracks behind her, and Lily just KNEW it was Potter and his friends. Bloody hell, were they ever going to grow up? No doubt they'd just been in Zonko's, and were testing out their purchases.

Just as she turned to glance over her shoulder, there was a scream. One of terror. Then another. It took her a few moments to realize what was going on, but as soon as she did, she dropped her packages and ran. _Death Eaters! Oh my god! _

Her heart was pounding so loudly she could hear it. There was an explosion near her, and she darted to the left, but kept running. She fumbled for her wand and nearly dropped it in her panic, but managed to hang on to it. She had to find Mary and Alice!

All around her students were screaming, scrambling to find safety. It was utter chaos. She couldn't think at all, didn't know what to do. Up ahead, she saw a male student, she couldn't tell what house he was from, fall forward as a spell shattered his leg. She darted toward him, gripping his arm tightly. She screamed at him to get up, to run, and the boy did his best to comply, but his injured leg crumbled beneath him.

Lily wrapped an arm around his waist and allowed him to lean on her for support. She tried to pull him forward as best she could, but it was slow going, and there was chaos everywhere. Students and adults ran by them, screaming, casting spells. Complete madness everywhere.

"Come on!" She screamed desperately at the boy as the heat of a spell brushed her cheek. Her heart, she swore, was going to explode from terror.

"Evans!" She heard someone calling her name, and paused to look around. Her wide green eyes, full of fear, were captured by the sight of James Potter running toward her, panic in his eyes.

"Potter, come help me!" Lily cried out to him, stumbling as the boy's leg gave out once more. The Gryffindor chaser ran forward, to relieve her of her burden, but he saw something that made him freeze, his face full of absolute terror.

Another blasting curse set off a fiery explosion, and Lily was crushed beneath the resulting debris. She didn't even have time to blink.


	3. Snapshot Three: Rude Awakening

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Like Meridith, I am an American, and apologize for misuse or lack of British slang and/or customs._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world._

* * *

Meridith woke up screaming. There was pain, terrible pain. She slapped at the raging fire, heart slamming madly against her rib cage. She couldn't catch her breath, she was so choked by flame and smoke. Something heavy was on top of her, crushing her legs. Blood was oozing down the side of her face, her hair sticking into the crimson stream. Her body was slowly going numb.

She couldn't stop screaming, begging for someone to help her. An eternity seemed to pass before someone responded. The weight began to shift, voices crying out a name she didn't recognize.

"Help me!" Meridith screamed, begged, pleaded. Finally one of the voices cut through the thick fog of panic and despair, and it was a comforting, deep tone that she'd never forget.

"That's it, breathe in, breathe out. It's alright, Lily." She didn't know who Lily was, but didn't give a damn at the moment. The tears wouldn't stop flowing down her face, and neither would the blood from the wound on her head.

"Look into my eyes, Lily, and breathe! Nice and slow." The voice demanded again, cracking with some emotion Meridith could not place. She did as the voice commanded though, and slowly locked her gaze with beautiful hazel eyes. A teenager, probably no older than 18, with disheveled black hair was staring down at her. He gave a lopsided grin, seeing how her breathing had evened out, but it was a bittersweet smile.

He turned his head away then, his attention drawn away.

"I can't leave her, Padfoot! … It's Lily!.." He glanced down at her, then away again. "Oh bloody hell! _Protego!_ … No no.. I can't move her! .. _Diffindo! _… We need Dumbledore!"

The names and odd words were all strangely familiar to Meridith but she couldn't recall why. She just knew that the numbness was increasing. Slowly, painfully, she reached up to touch the cheek of the boy who had refused to leave her side, and he grasped her hand tightly in his, eyes wide in shock.

"I can't.. so numb.."

Meridith passed out.


	4. Snapshot Four: James

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Like Meridith, I am an American, and apologize for misuse or lack of British slang and/or customs._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world._

* * *

James banged his head against the wall repeatedly, attempting to beat the images of a broken Lily from his head.

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius cried, leaping up from where he had been sitting to stop James. Remus beat him to it, grasping James by the arm and hauling him away from the wall.

"Thanks, mate," Sirius muttered to Remus, sending him a grateful look. Remus nodded slightly, a lock of his sandy hair falling into his eyes. He relinquished his hold on James, running a hand absently mindedly through his hair.

"I need to be in there," James croaked, staring at the Infirmary doors as if he could see through them to the bed where Lily lay. "Where the bloody hell is Wormtail?" Pacing resumed.

"Probably had to stop to take a breather, mate," Sirius replied as he settled back down on the floor. Head back against the wall. "You know how slow he is."

Remus had sent Pete to get James's invisibility cloak, so the Chaser could sneak into the Infirmary to be with the girl. Neither he nor Sirius had wanted to leave James here, alone, pacing back and forth like a caged beast, desperate to be with Lily.

James ran his fingers through his hair, before tugging angrily on the wild black locks and letting out a growl of frustration and desperation that rivaled Moony's cries.

Silence fell heavily upon them, but was broken five minutes later when Peter ran toward them with a stitch in his side and the Invisibility cloak clutched in his pudgy fingers.

"About bloody time!" James snapped, ripping the cloak from the boy and slipping it on.

Remus placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezed, giving the other boy a weary smile. "Thank you, Wormtail. You alright?"

Peter nodded, his face red and his hand pressing into his side, and his breathing heavy.

James ignored them all, slipping unnoticed in the infirmary.

* * *

A/N: This chapter feels a little weak to me. Anyway, enjoy. :)


	5. Snapshot Five: Infirmary

_Warnings: Character Death, language, depression, mention of thoughts of suicide._

_Like Meridith, I am an American, and apologize for misuse or lack of British slang and/or customs._

_Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily Evans/Potter, and any other recognizable characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. No profit is made from this.  
It is merely for entertainment purposes only. Meridith Booth was created by me as a tool to play with in the Harry Potter world._

* * *

Three days later, Meridith woke up in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She didn't know where she was, though. She just knew she was in a hospital bed, curtains drawn around her to give her privacy.

Her body ached, but she wasn't in nearly as much pain as she had been before. The numbness was gone, replaced by an annoying tingling sensation in her left leg. Her throat stung, raw from screaming and breathing in smoke. _But, _she thought,_ I'm alive. Oh my god, I'm alive!_

Tears of joy streamed down her face, and she looked around to take in her surroundings. There wasn't much to see, considering the curtains, but there was a pretty pot of flowers on a nightstand next to her, along with a well polished stick. There was also a couple boxes of candy and a small stack of get well cards.

Curiously, Meridith reached out to grasp at the cards, but loud voices just beyond her curtain drew her attention.

"Oi! What are _you _doing here, Snivellus?"

Meridith froze. _Snivellus? Oh.. Oh god.._

"Move out of my way, Potter."

_Oh god.. British accents! _

"You just don't give up, do you? Always sniffing around, begging for her scraps."

"She's my friend! I have every right to visit her."

"Not much of a friend, are you?"

"What in the world is going on here?" A sharp female voice broke in, effectively cutting off the argument.

"Madam Pomfrey! May I see Lily?"

The woman sniffed, and there was a slight pause before she answered in the affirmative. "But only for a moment, Mr Potter. There has been no change since your last visit, I'm afraid. Mr Snape, you may see her as well. But I beg you, behave the both of you, or I shall not allow you back in for the rest of the day!"

Meridith's heart was pounding so loudly, she thought everyone might be able to hear it. Her hands were beginning to shake as she lifted a lock of her shoulder length hair to look at the color. Red. But.. her hair was brown! No! No, she couldn't be… this had to be some drug induced hallucination, right? Right?

"I'll come back later," one of the voices muttered. "She doesn't like chocolate, Potter."

Suddenly the curtain was pushed aside, and the teenager that had saved her from the flames and the crushing pain stepped into her line of vision. He was tall, lean, and his hair was still messy, as if he was constantly running his fingers through it. He had a slight five o'clock shadow, as if he hadn't shaved, and sported stylish wire glasses, and black robes with a badge embroidered on the chest. In his hands was a package of chocolate.

Still panicking, Meridith thought that she should pretend to be asleep, but it was too late. A lopsided grin crossed the teen's features at seeing her. "Evans!"

The boy rushed forward, placing the chocolates on the night stand. "How are you?" He started to reach out, as if to take her hand, but he stopped himself.

"You.. you're the boy who saved me." Her voice sounded weak, she thought, but that couldn't be helped.

"Of course.." He frowned at her, his brow knitting in confusion. "Lily, it's me, James. James Potter."

"Right.. right.. I'm.. I'm sorry.." _OH god o shit oh hell.. _"I.. just woke up."

"How are you?" He asked again, choosing not to press the issue, though he still watched her with narrowed eyes. "I.. brought you some Chocolate Cauldrons, but.." James laughed and shifted awkwardly then, looking toward his gift. "I was told you don't like chocolate."

"No, no, please! I could really use some chocolate right now."

This seemed to please James, and he eagerly snatched the box he'd brought and pressed it into her hand. She struggled to open it, so he did it for her. She took a bite, and swore to herself she'd never eat anything else besides Chocolate Cauldrons ever again. When she told her companion, he burst out laughing, a pleasant sound.

"You've been out for about three days. Not surprising, really, you were fairly banged up. You look loads better, now."

"You wouldn't leave me." She responded, staring down at the piece of chocolate in her hands. Meridith was confused and didn't know what the hell was going on, lost in the world of Harry Potter, but she just had to go with it. Go with it until she woke up in the hospital, doped up on morphine with the possibility of being pregnant after that drunken one night stand, and swearing she'd never, ever drink again.

"No, never." The tone of his voice, low and deep, caused her to look up at him. His gaze was intense, his expression something she couldn't quite interpret. Her face burned, and she forced herself to look away, clearing her throat awkwardly.

James seemed to sense her embarrassment, so he drew her attention instead to the cards on the nightstand. "You have a secret admirer, you know."

He shifted through her cards absently, looking for a particular one, she realized, and he spoke before she could respond.

"Cheeky brat, he is. Slytherin, of all things." This was said with a bitter edge, as if that was a distasteful thought, and he held a card out for her to take.

"Seems he fancies you."

Meridith took the card from him, but her vision blurred, her eyes filled with tears. "Wh..what happened? I can't really.. recall.."

"His leg had been hit. You were helping him get to safety, I suppose. Some wanker cast a Blasting Curse before I could get to you." James's voice shook with anger as he spoke, and Meridith had a frightening image of a determined Lily Evans sacrificing herself for the sake of someone else. A desperate James Potter that had to watch the love of his life die.

Reality seemed to come crashing down on her then, and she burst into tears. Unthinking, she dropped the get well card meant for Lily Evans, and threw herself at James Potter. He caught her easily and held her awkwardly as she buried her face into his neck and bawled. He smoothed her hair and told her it was alright, but she didn't hear him.

All she knew was that Lily Evans had died in that explosion, Meridith Booth, who should be dead herself, was alive, and James Potter was warm and solid, and dear god, it was all _real._

* * *

A/N: The title was originally Chocolate, but I changed it to Lily, considering the direction the characters took as I typed this up. They have a mind of their own. Apologies if it seems Meridith takes it in and seems a bit too accepting. She's really not. She's overwhelmed and part of her thinks she's in the hospital, and hallucinating.


End file.
